ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
IPlay Multiverse/Adventure Worlds
This is the list of adventure worlds in IPlay Multiverse AirWolf * The Wolves Lair * Red Star Goosebumps * Madison ** Zach's House ** R.L. Stine's House ** Madison High ** The Fair ** Supermarket Home Alone * The McCallister House * Ville De Dolphine * Paris * The Plaza Hotel * New York * Trump Tower * San Franciso International Airport * Maine Jaws * Amity City ** The Beach Plants vs. Zombies * Suburbia ** The Player's House *** The Backyard *** The Roof * Ancient Egypt * Pirate Ship * Wild West * Frostbite Caves * Lost City * Far Future * Dark Days * Neon Mixtape Tour * Jurassic Marsh * Big Wave Beach Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pacopolis ** Maze High School ** Pac-It In ** Pacopolis City Hall ** Pac-Mall ** PacGym ** Tree of Life * Netherworld * Temple of Slime * Underwater Red Dwarf * Red Dwarf * Adelphi 12 * Astro-glacier * BEGG Moon * Callisto * Cyberia * Deimos * Delta VII * Earth * Europa * Ganymede * HtraE * Io * Jupiter * Lotomi 5 * Mars * Mercury * Mimas * Miranda * The Moon * Phubos * Pluto * Polaris IV * Rimmerworld * Saturn * Titan * Triton * Venus * Waxworld The Chronicles of Narnia * Professor Kirk's Mansion ** Spare Room ** The Wardrobe * Narnia ** Lantern Wastes ** Mr. Tumnus' House ** The Beavers' House ** Frozen Lake ** The Stone Table ** Cair Paravel ** Battlefield Percy Jackson * TBA Night at the Museum * Smithsonian Museum * Air and Space * British Museum Stranger Things * Hawkins ** National Laboratory ** Police Station ** High School ** Etowah ** Quarry ** Bradley's Big Buy ** General Hospital ** Benny's Burgers ** Downtown * The Gate * Upside Down MIB: Men in Black * New York (2013) ** MIB HQ ** LunarMax Prison ** World Expo Observatory Tower ** Central Park ** Ben's Pizzeria ** Statue of Liberty * New York (1969) ** Empire State Building ** Fairground ** Rocket Site Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * England ** Charlie's House ** Sweet Shop * The Chocolate Factory ** The Chocolate Room *** The Chocolate River Tunnel ** The Nut Room ** The Inventing Room ** The TV Room ** The Fizzy Lifting Juice Room ** The Golden Egg Room Power Rangers * TBA War of the Worlds * London (1899) Short Circuit * Oregon ** Nova Labs ** Stephanie's House Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure * San Dimas ** Circle K Parking Room ** Police Station ** Ted's House ** Waterpark ** San Dimas Mall * New Mexico * Ancient Greece * Medieval England MacGyver * Los Angeles ** MacGyver's House ** Budapest ** Catlin's Casino ** MacGyver's Neighborhood ** Cavitt-Tinglof Tower ** DXS Safe House ** Cemetery ** Westport Nuclear Processing Corporation ** Merry Go-Round ** Hotel Jumanji * Brantford ** Main Street ** Porrish Shoe Factory ** Boarding School ** Factory * Jungle Daft Punk * Daft Punk World The Polar Express * TBA The Mummy * Giza * Cairo * Thebes * Ahm Shere * Karnak * Philae * Hong Kong * London The Karate Kid * Canyon Portal Motel * Larusso Apartment * Beach * High School * Cobra Kai Dojo * The Orient Express * Mr. Miyagi’s House * Ali Mills’ House * Golf N’ Stuff * Country Club * All Valley Karate Tournament Magnum P.I. * Hawaii The X-Files * Fox Mulder's Office * FBI Building * Washington D.C. * Area 51 Armageddon * United States ** New York ** Los Angeles ** Texas ** South Dakota ** Washington D.C. ** Florida ** New Mexico * France * Turkey * India * China How to Train Your Dragon * Isle of Berk ** Dragon Hangar ** Berk Dragon Training Academy ** Raven Point ** Badmist Mountains ** Black Heart Bay ** Eternitree ** Horrendous Point * Glacier Island * Caldera Bay * Dragons’ Nest * Storehouse Island * The Rookery * Changewing Island * Island of Friga * Itchy Armpit * Eret’s Port * Isle of Night * Botany Blight * Outcast Island * Screaming Dead Island * Shivering Shores * Healer’s Island * Ship Graveyard * Breakneck Dog * Odin’s Respite * Dark Deep * Melody Island * Iron Isle Samurai Jack * The Future ** Creature Combat Lab ** Aku City ** Dome of Doom ** Chrystallis ** Mist-Shrowded Isle * The Past ** The Emperor's Old House ** Workers' Cave ** The Cavern The Addams Family * The Mansion ** The Foyer ** The Living Room ** The Conservatory ** The Dining Room ** The Kitchen ** The Kids Bedroom *** Pugsley's Room ** The Play Room ** The Master Bedroom ** Uncle Fester's Bedroom ** Uncle Fester's Lab ** Grandmama's Bedroom ** The Guest Room ** The Study ** Gomez's Office ** Lurch's bedroom ** The Gallery ** The Attic *** Cousin Itt's Bedroom ** The Tower ** The Vault ** Thing's boxes ** The Tunnels ** The Dungeons ** The Ravine ** The Quicksand ** The Bottomless Pits ** The Abyss * Bermuda Triangle * Camp Chippewa * Camp Custer * Death Valley * Haiti * Harmony Hut * Nairobi * Sherwood School * The Primrose Resort Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Los Angeles (1947) ** Valiant & Valiant ** Maroon Cartoons ** Cloverleaf Industries *** Bar ** Acme Factory ** Cinema ** Ink and Paint Club * Toontown The Mask * Edge City ** Edge City Savings and Loan ** Ripley's Auto Furnishing ** Coco Bongo ** Bridge ** Stanley's Apartment